1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM) device.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state drives (SSD) store data on chips instead of on magnetic or optical discs and are used for adding storage capacity. One type of SSD has the form factor of a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) device and is called a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) DIMM device. The SATA DIMM device can be inserted into a memory slot of a motherboard to receive voltages from the motherboard through the memory slot and receive hard disk drive (HDD) signals through a SATA connector of the SATA DIMM device connected to a SATA connector on the motherboard. However, when the SATA DIMM device operates abnormally, the SATA DIMM device needs to be removed from the memory slot before being repaired after the computer system is powered off. The repaired SATA DIMM device then can be inserted into the memory slot again before the computer system is powered on. This is tedious and time-consuming. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.